mis ojos lloran por tí - yin yang yo
by patoblack124
Summary: Un día especial, un día trágico, todo sucedió tan rápido, tan lento, no fui capaz de reaccionar, de actuar, ahora vivo arrepentida de mis decisiones, mis errores, el machismo, los sueños, la discriminación, unidos traen tragedias, desgracias, alegrías, sufrimiento, los lasos familiares se rompen, se pierden, las amistades no duran, la tristeza me tortura, ¿merece la pena seguir viv
1. Chapter 1

abro los ojos, apreciando la hermosa luz del sol, la emoción siento que me va a matar, pues se acerca el día de mi cumpleaños, el día donde por fin cumplo 14 años, miro a mis al rededores, dándome cuenta de que yang sigue dormido, me pienso si debo despertarlo, jugandole una pequeña broma, pero mejor no, ya que el maestro yo se encargue de ello, me levanto, a su vez me dirijo corriendo hacia la sala, al llegar, ahí se encuentra el maestro Yo, preparando algo qué no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que pueda ser

— ¿y tú hermano?—

— sigue dormido, ya lo conoces, tarda en levantarse el perezoso—

— ya veo, bueno, será mejor que lo vallas a despertar, pues el desayuno está casi listo—

sin decirle nada más me doy la vuelta para regresar a nuestra habitación, con algo de suerte no me gastará una de sus típicas bromas.

al llegar, me llevo la sorpresa de que aun continúa durmiendo, — Yang, despierta, el desayuno está casi listo—, le hablo con un tono de voz bastante elevado, esperando que me escuche, pero no parece inmutarse, — ¡despierta de una buena vez!-, le grito, pero no hay respuesta, con mi magia levanto uno de mis cojines, a su vez empiezo a golpearlo repetidas veces, hasta aventarlo contra la pared, este sale gritando

— ¿qué te sucede?—

— no tendría que hacer eso si te levantaras cuando te hablo—

— lo siento, pero de verdad, no te había escuchado—

— lo que digas—, finalizo en tono sarcástico, — el maestro Yo quiere que vallas a desayunar—, le digo a la vez que me dirijo a la salida, de pronto, agua me cae de la nada, volteo atrás, observando a mi hermano muriéndose de la risa, no le presto mucha atención, pero para mi mala suerte, resbalo por pisar mal, chocándome contra una de las paredes del lugar, oyendo como el se ríe más fuerte

— ahora sí estamos amano hermanita—

— vas a ir o me vas a seguir molestando—

— no sé déjame pensar, un rato más—

dice mientras que me tira una almoada a la cara, con mi magia la transformo en un martillo, dándole en la cara, tumbándolo de repente, — ahora sí estamos a mano—, comento soltando pequeñas carcajadas, tras ver que no se levanta por ahora, me reincorporo, para dirgirme al baño, estando ahí, tomo una toalla, secándome, el estómago me comienza a rugir, sin perder más el tiempo me voy con mi maestro...


	2. Chapter 2

En cuanto llegué a desayunar, mi hermano ya se encuentra ahí, el maestro yo nos mira extrañado

— ¿Y a ustedes que les pasó?—

— El empezó—, decimos los 2 al unísono

— Yin ¿por qué estás empapada?, y tu Yang, por qué está golpeada tu cara?—

Solo lo miramos fijamente, no hace falta decir nada para saber el porque de eso

— Bueno, que se les va a hacer, ustedes nunca entienden, bueno, es hora de desayunar, hot kakes—

Culmina sirviéndonos, estos tienen forma circulas, bastante agradable a simple vista, al tocarlo, noto que tiene una sensación suave, incitante querer comerlos, le doy un mordisco, sin poder parar después, saben demasiado buenos, esa forma suave tocando mi paladar, es fenomenal

—

Yang necesito que vengas a la cocina un momento—

— ¿ ahora?, no puede esperar a que termine de desayunar?—

— ¡Ahora!—

Escucho esto, admiro como mi hermano se va al lugar antes mencionado

Mientras tanto el maestro Yo

— Bien ¿para qué me quiere?, tengo hambre así que sea breve—

— Como ya sabrás, mañana es el cumpleaños de tu hermana, así que necesito que investigues que quiere para el mismo—

— ¿No es más fácil que le pregunte usted de forma sutil y así nos dejamos de complicar la vida?—

— Sí es una opción, pero la idea es que sea sorpresa, ahora deja de quejarte y haz lo que te pido—

— Y cómo se supone que lo averigüe, a penas y deja que la acompañe a la salida, antes de que me mande a volar, literalmente—

— Tendrás que ser diferente por una sola vez en tu vida—

— Bien, sí usted lo dice—

— Una cosa más Yang, no dejes que sospeche, no antes de tiempo, intenta ser lo más natural posible—

— En fin, da igual, ¿pero, si llegara a pedir un i fone de última generación, o una tableta, quizás algún videojuego?—

— Primero, ella no juega videojuegos, te creo las últimas opciones, pero bueno, deja que yo me preocupe por el dinero, tú encárgate de que no se entere de nada—

Mientras tanto Yin

Después de haber terminado el desayuno, me quedé pensando en lo que podría ser bueno para mi día especial, me dan ganas de adquirir algo lujoso, a su vez algo simple, no sé, aunque siendo honesta conmigo misma, lo que más me hará feliz, aunque fuera por un día, es que Yang dejara de gastarme bromas tontas y estúpidas, que fuera a pasear conmigo, que de verdad me escuchara cuando algo me perturba emocionalmente, en fin cosas de hermanos, ya sabes, pero bueno, creo que es demasiado pedir eso, en fin, haber que se me ocurre para esconder este verdadero deseo, en eso llega Yang de la cocina, no le presto atención, me levanto de la mesa, a la vez me dirijo a la salida, al estar a punto de salir...


	3. Chapter 3

— ¡Yin espera!—

escucho a mi hermano a mis espaldas, — ¿qué necesitas hermano?—, respondo indiferente, la verdad, no espero nada de él

— deja que te acompañe—

— ¿para qué?, para que me hagas bromas todo el día, no gracias mejor estar sola—

— no, esta vez será diferente, deseo, deseo pasar tiempo contigo—

dice mientras que se me acerca, no le creo en lo absoluto, quizás está tramando algo para después burlarse de mí, tal vez está intentando verme la cara de idiota para hacer de las suyas, no sé, pero no me transmite confianza, no lo dejaré, — lo he pensado y no, no te quiero cerca, y si me permites—, lo arrojo lejos con mi magia, escucho como se choca con la pared, dejo de prestarle importancia al asunto, salgo sin mirar atrás, tratando de olvidarme de todo, relajándome, hiendo al sitio donde me dijo mi amiga que nos veremos

;"mientras tanto Yang

— valla parece que hablabas enserio, te sacó volando literalmente—

escucho al maestro yo decir esto sorprendido, — se lo dije, pero usted nunca me escucha, supongo que ahora querrá que idee un plan para acercarme a ella sin que me note—

— me leiste la mente, no 'se como le vas a hacer, pero tienes que conseguir esa información, si me disculpas, tengo que ver el como conseguir el dinero necesario para su regalo—

finaliza a la vez que se va, me levanto algo adolorido, dirigiéndome a la puerta, estando ya fuera, me pongo a pensar una forma efectiva de conseguir eso, la cosa no es tanto encontrarla, si no acercarme a ella sin que me tire al otro lado del mundo, en fin, haber que se me ocurre.

después de andar pensando un tiempo, consigo dibisarla a lo lejos, entrando en un centro comercial, por lo que me doy cuenta, está adentrándose a al zona de electrónica, ya sabía yo que algo de eso se le tendría que ocurrir, pongo en marcha mi plan, espero a que termine de entrar, para que así no me tengan visión, observo a un tipo uniformado, parece ser algún empleado, talv ez pueda entrar desaprecibido si consigo ponerme su traje, me le acerco de forma tranquila y sin aparentar nada, la idea es que no sospeche, al estar cerca de él

— hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?—

— lo siento por esto—

— ¿qué por qué?—

sin darle tiempo a reaccionar lo golpeo fuertemente en su rostro, dejándolo inconsciente, a mi derecha parece que se encuentra la sala de descansos, podré dejarlo ahí y no levantar sospechas, lo arrastro a dentro, le quito su vestuario, dejándolo desnudo, debo decir, que no es algo que me agrade mucho, pero bueno, todo sea para darle esa información al maestro Yo, y que me deje de fastidiar, me pongo el uniforme lo mejor que puedo, a pesar de ello, me sigue quedando extraño, malditos humanos, complican mucho la vida, en fin, es hora de investigar más a fondo, ahora que me percato, el tipo este trae una libreta, la tomo, le doy un vistazo, esta trae montones de imágenes de diferentes teléfonos y consolas de videojuegos, que tentador es eso, me golpeo la cara, intentando mantener la consenttraciónn, En cuanto terminé de alistar todo, noto como mi hermana sigue en aquella área, parece que está viendo lo que parece ser un computador, me percato de que ella está intentando localizar al sujeto del área, ósea a mí, me dirijo hacia allá lo más rápido que puedo, sin levantar sospechas, al llegar, — ¿en qué puedo ayudarlas?—

— Queremos saber los recursos que tiene este computador—

Lo busco rápidamente hasta encontrarlo, — sí, ese producto tiene un procesador de 3,7 ghz, 32 gigas de ram, 3 teras de disco duro,, y bueno eso es lo más fundamental—, observo sorpresa en ambas chicas, que por cierto y que no me había dado cuenta, su amiga es Lina, la chica que quiero, intento mantener la calma, por más que ella sepa lo que ciento por ella, no me deja de poner nervioso tenerla así de cerca

— Oye, tu rostro se me hace familiar, además del color de piel, ¿no eres alguien cercano a mí?—

Comenta Yin analizándome de arriba abajo, — no, no me suena haberte visto antes, y si fuera lo contrario, perdona si no soy capaz de reconocerte—

— No te creo, tal vez si eres mi hermano que me está tratando de hacer una mala broma, no esta vez no voy a caer—

Parece que sospecha, pero no sabe con certeza, me odiaré después de esto, pero si no, mi misión habrá fracasado, — yo jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así a una coneja como tú, tan hermosa y resplandeciente, ese color rosa que dejaría loco a cualquiera—, me mira confundida, ahora duda, debo seguir así y podré mantener la fachada, admiro como se sonroja un poco, me da gracia verla así, pero me mantengo serio, ahora mismo es peligroso mostrar cualquier otra emoción

—a, pues gracias y ¿tienes novia?—

— Desgraciadamente sí, mi corazón ya tiene dueña, pero no te preocupes, con esos ojos tan oscuros como la noche, pero tan bellos como la luna, podrás conseguirte a cualquiera, solo es que lo noten—

— Si fuera cierto lo que dices, traería de tras de mí a un montón de chicos apuestos, pero lo único que tengo es a un pollo que ni si quiera le hago caso—

— debes ser más paciente, no siempre se obtiene lo que quieres, debes de tener en cuenta que a veces lo menos bonito, es lo que más te aprecia, tómalo en cuenta—, me le quedo viendo ya sonrojada, me dan ganas de reírme, pero bueno, al menos algo bueno saco de esta farsa, volteo a ver a Lina esta me aprecia con una mirada indiferente, como si esperara que le dijera algo similar, no le presto mucha atención, — y bueno, olvidándonos de esto, ¿van adquirir algo?—

— ahora que lo mencionas no, tras pensarlo mejor, decidimos bus ar otra cosa más barata y bonita, gracias por tu gentileza, nos vemos luego—

comenta Lina mientras que voltea a ver a mi hermana, que embobada me admira, tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, se dan la vuelta para salir, espero a que me pierdan de vista, para seguirlas en silencio, ahora que me percato, pasan por una zona bastante solitaria, incluso aunque no sea de noche, es peligroso, jamás se sabe que ser pueda estar ahí en las sombras, algo me dice que esto se va a poner feo

— quietas ahí!—...


	4. Chapter 4

"—¡ quietas ahí!—

escucho como una voz masculina grita esto, me acerco lo más rápido que se me es posible, al llegar, veo a una sombra frente a Yin y a Lina, estas lo miran indiferentes, desde este ángulo no puedo ver bien de quién se trata

— ¿quién eres tú?—

— eso no importa, lo que es interesante, es que estoy aquí para hacerlas pedazos—

— vamos, ¿hablas enserio?, ¿cuándo será el día donde no nos buscarán para matarnos?, ¿sabes que no podrás conmigo, ¿verdad?—

— no estés tan segura de ello—

veo como ella se pone en guardia, diviso que la sombra desenfunda algo brillante de color verde, parece ser una espada similar a la mía, pero esta no está echo con bambú ni esas mierdas, este se le abalanza a mi hermana, asestándole varios golpes en diferentes zonas de su cuerpo, dejándola inmovilizada durante unos segundos, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la manda a volar de un fuerte golpe a su rostro, estrellándola contra una pared del lugar, es ahí donde puedo apreciar mejor a su agresor, parece ser un pato de color negro, ojos rojos, digo pato ya que parece uno

— ¡Yin resiste!—

grita esto mi amada, pero antes de que pueda ir en su ayuda, aquel pato le da un fuerte golpe a su rostro, mandándola a volar al otro extremo de lugar, me entra un pánico tremendo tras presenciar esto, pero él no sabe que estoy aquí, el salir solo empeorará las cosas, debo acercarme de forma sigilosa, no puedo ayudarla, o todo lo que he logrado se irá a la basura, noto como una sonrisa siniestra se forma en su rostro, se queda viendo al sitio donde se supone está mi hermana, en eso se escucha un estruendo, humo y rocas salen disparadas por el aire, entre las estelas, sale ella, con varios moretones en su cara y cuerpo, lo mira furiosa

— ¡te arrepentirás de haber echo eso!—

— ¿o, enserio?—

responde con sarcasmo, a su vez soltando pequeñas carcajadas, en eso observo como se le abalanza, antes de darse cuenta, le da varios golpes a su cara, para estrellarlo contra el suelo, este se reincorpora, dejándosele ir, empiezan a intercambiarse golpes, Yin consigue darle una patada a su cara, de un rodillazo volverlo a tumbar, pateándole repetidas veces en el suelo, de repente este la aleja de una onda expansiva

— ¡ya me tienes harto!—

se oye furioso, se le abalanza, asestándole diversos golpes y patadas, estas son dadas con tal fuerza, que esta cae al suelo sin más remedio, teniéndola a su merced, empieza a golpearla repetidas veces sin parar, cada golpe más fuerte que el anterior, me planteo si arriesgar todo con tal de ir a salvarla, de evitar que sea molida a golpes

— ¡yincinerar!—

grita esto ella, consiguiendo alejarlo, a su vez quemarlo, este sale disparado, dando un salto en el aire, cayendo de pie, este lo mira disgustado, pero calmado a su vez

—valla que sorpresa, parece que está haciendo mucho calor aquí, será mejor que me refresque un poco—

comenta burlándose, las llamas se le van desbaneciendo sin dejarle aparente daño, volteo a verla, con sangre en su boca, raspadas en sus piernas, en sus ojos noto el cansancio y la frustración

— maldita sea, cuando necesito a Yang aquí no lo tengo, ¿qué haré_, es bastante fuerte, no creo poder ganarle, tengo que ver la forma de escapar—

aprovecho esos momentos de distracción por parte de ambos, para empezar a moverme en dirección hacia donde está Lina, consiguiendo llegar sin ser notado, la rebizo, a pesar de estar ensangrentada, no es nada grave, solo quedó inconsciente, regreso la vista a la batalla, llevándome una sorpresa, Yin le da 3 potentes golpes al rostro del pato ese, aturdiéndolo, una patada a su pecho, tumbándolo, continúa golpeando sin detenerse, parece que lo está logrando, de pronto, este le detiene un golpe, levantándose apoyándose en ella, le da un rodillazo a su estómago, para someterla a muchos más golpes, cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, no soporto ver eso más, justo en el momento que estoy a punto de interbenir, 'él se detiene, dejándo a mi hermana bastante herida, sangrando de todo su cfuerpo prácticamente, est atose incluso sangre, sus ojos se cierran de momentos, me preparo para intervenir

— estoy cansado de juegos, es hora de terminar con esto, después de asesinarte, iré por tu estúpido hermano, cual será más fácil de matar que tú—

finaliza dando un gran salto, levitando, veo como junta sus manos, formando una energía de color naranja, rayos de color amarillos rodean dicha energía

— no me puedo rendir, no me puedo dejar vencer, no me dejaré morir, lucharé hasta el final, ¡yiinfierno!—

de la nada, mi hermana grita esto, logro apreciar como el fuego se va juntando en sus manos, formando una gran esfera, la sigo viendo débil, tengo que ayudarla

— ¡es hora de terminar con esto, ¡muere!—

grita, aquella cosa sale disparada en dirección a ella

— no me derrotarás tan fácil, no me rendiré, ¡te venceré!—

"culmina, haciendo lo mismo que la energía del pato, admiro como ambas fuerzas van acercándose lentamente, hasta colisionar, provocando una fuerte onda expansiva, obligándome a caer, las piedras se levantan gracias al feroz aire que está haciendo de la nada, aprecio como las energías se mueven a diferentes direcciones, a veces hacia Yin, a veces a ese inútil, por alguna extraña razón, pero puedo sentir el poder de ambos, siento como Yin se va quedando débil con el pasar de los segundos, mientras que ese sujeto sigue igual

— ¡¿cómo eres capaz de poner resistencia si estás demasiado débil?, bueno, no importa, pronto perecerás—

consigo escuchar esto, a su vez los ataques se acercan cada vez más a ella, empezándola a recorrer, acercándola a una pared

— no, no puedo perder, no debo perder, este no será mi final, este, no será el día donde yo dejaré este mundo, ¡no me dejaré perder, no me dejaré ganar, te destruiré!—

oigo como grita ella, empezando a alejar cada vez más las energías, detecto sorpresa en el pato

— ¡no, no puede ser posible!—

da un fuerte grito, mientras que un resplandor rojo es visible, las esferas se regresan a gran velocidad, impactando con el pato, ocasionando un temblor tremendo, tan fuerte el mismo, que las estructuras comienzan a cuartearse, pero dejando de prestar atención al cielo, miro hacia el lugar donde se encuentra mi hermana ya en el suelo, desde mi posición escucho sus jadeos, también consigo analizarla más detenidamente, dándome cuenta de la gravedad de sus heridas, la sangre goteando de su frente y boca, así como de diferentes partes más, en eso, veo como Lina recobra la conciencia, mirando a todos lados, tratando de ubicarse

— ¿Yin, qué te ha pasado?—

comenta preocupada mientras que la revisa, esta de apoco va perdiendo la consciencia

— no digas nada, debemos llevarte con tu maestro, vamos, no hay tiempo que perder—

tras decir esto la carga, yo procedo a irme sin que lo note, no debe saber que no estoy, me quito el traje, arrojándolo lejos, procedo a correr, con algo de suerte lograré llegar antes que ella...


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras tanto con Lina

Me encuentro impactada horrorizada, intrigada, confundida, no entiendo nada de lo que acabo de ver, quién demonios era ese especie de pato asesino, ¿dónde estaba Yang mientras que le partían la madre a su hermana?, ¿ella se podrá salvar?, miles de preguntas más me surgen conforme voy avanzando por las calles de la ciudad, con la esperanza de que no se me muera en el camino, la miro de reojo, apreciando sus heridas sangrantes, su cara golpeada, y sus extremidades con fuertes cortes, su expresión mostrando miedo, cansancio y alivio, ya cada vez falta menos, a pesar de estar también herida, no es nada comparado con mi amiga, me siento impotente, por no poder haber echo nada para defenderla, para ayudarla, para ser más útil, lo único que hice fue estorbar y ser una carga, una preocupación más para ella, estando a unos cuantos pasos de entrar, escucho la voz de Yang, tan inepta y sin saber nada, pienso esto con rabia, de forma inconsciente frunzo el ceño, entro la puerta desesperada, el panda ese me mira intrigado, a su vez sorprendido

— ¿qué le pasó?—

Se nota su nerviosismo, fuimos atacadas por un pato extraño, o lo que parecía ser un pato, afortunadamente ella logró derrotarlo, pero quedó en estas condiciones—, finalizo lo más tranquila que se mes es posible, creo que le preocupa menos a él que a mí

— Rápido Yang, ve por el equipo de primeros auxilios—

Este no dice nada, solo se echa a correr

Mientras tanto con Yang

La verdad Lina se nota preocupada, ¿tan grave fue eso?, creo que exagera, Yin no se irá de este mundo así nada más, es bastante más fuerte, incluso que yo, solo que aún no lo sabe, voy tomando las cosas necesarias mientras que mis pensamientos me controlas, la culpa me empieza a embargar, mi mente haciéndome ver cosas más fuertes que la pelea de hace rato, mostrándome diversas formas con la cual pudo haber sido torturada, su muerte, me pone intranquilo el pensar que no pueda llegar a salvarse, todo por no querer ayudarla en el momento, me acerco a toda velocidad con el maestro Yo, al llegar, le entrego las cosas, primero empieza a limpiarla, quitándole toda la sangre que la mancha, dejando al descubierto todas sus heridas, apreciando más la gravedad de estas, se puede admirar una cortada bastante cerca de su corazón, no sé como le hizo para vencer a ese sujeto

— Bueno no es del todo feo como se ve, estará bien, solo necesita reposar mucho—

Comenta mientras que una luz de color verde la rodea, haciendo desaparecer todo mal que hay en ella, incluyendo esa lesión tan comprometedora, después de unos cuantos segundos queda totalmente limpia, hasta parece que nada le pasó, en eso ella abre los ojos de forma repentina, intentando mover una de sus manos

— Tranquila, estás a salvo, no te me alteres, todo pasó, estás bien, debes descansar—

Dice el panda con voz tranquilizadora, e sus ojos se nota la paz, la calma, deja de poner tenso su cuerpo, entrecerrando los ojos pero no por completo, de pronto Lina se le acerca abrazándola

— Me alegra mucho que estés bien, me habías asustado, creí que no lo lograrías, lamento no poder haberte ayudado, perdóname por no evitar que te dejaran así—

Esta no le responde nada, pero intenta corresponderle el afecto, pero duras penas y es capaz de poner una de sus manos en su espalda, ya quisiera estar yo así pero bueno, asuntos sin importancia, observo como una sonrisa se forma mientras está así, me mira de reojo, apreciándome con odio, me duele que crea que no estuve ahí para ayudarla, en realidad, no lo estuve, quién estuvo ahí fue un tipo que no fue capaz de hacer nada para cambiar esta realidad, aparta la mirada de mí, dejo de prestar atención, mirando fijamente al suelo, imágenes de como podría haber cambiado esto inundan mi cabeza, en ellas, me admiro a mí ayudándola, trabajando e equipo para vencer a ese desgraciado, como siempre lo habíamos hecho, siento como agujas se clavan en mi corazón, aun noto que Lina también me mira con cierto desprecio, hiriéndome aún más

— ¿Podrías llevarla a su habitación?—

Ella no dice nada, solo se levanta, tomando a mi hermana en brazos, alejándola de mí, me percato de que el maestro me mira detenidamente, sabe perfectamente que algo yo sé

— Y bien, sé que estuviste ahí, dime, ¿qué fue lo que sucedió?—

Culmina en tono tranquilo y calmado, me le acerco, sentándome en el lugar donde ya hacía Yin, — bien, como ya le dijo su amiga, fue atacada por un pato gigante, que aparentemente el goo foo no le hacía nada, al menos no los ataque de ella, duras penas y consiguió ganarle—

— Y no interviniste por no querer ser descubierto, reclamándote que la estuvieras siguiendo ¿verdad?—

Solo asiento con la cabeza

— Pero creme, era mejor que lo hubieras echo, al final, te terminaría agradeciendo, pero bueno, sé que no todo es tu culpa, ¿al menos averiguaste algo sobre el regalo?—

— Por desgracia no, el único lugar donde pude escuchar fue en una zona de electrónica, ya usted se imaginará—

— ya veo, eso complica las cosas bastante, pero bueno, algo se nos tendrá que ocurrir, que bueno que aprendí esas técnicas de sanación, creí que jamás me serían útiles—

comenta mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, pero la única emoción que me ataca es la frustración, al tristeza, sobre todo, el odio con migo mismo, miro hacia la ventana, dándome cuenta que sigue siendo de día, aunque no tardará mucho en anochecer, decido salir un rato

— ¿ a dónde vas?—

— a distraerme un rato, necesito pensar—, no lo miro, solo continúo con mi camino, estando ya a fuera, me dirijo a una zona lo más solitaria posible, lo único que espero ahora mismo es tener compañía, al llegar, me acerco a un lago, viendo a los peces nadar, algunos saltar, entre otras cosas, me observo en mi reflejo, siento una repulsión, quizás estoy exagerado, tal vez el maestro yo tenga razón, no todo es mi culpa, a pesar de tener parte de ella, pero yo no sabía que ese maldito estaría buscándonos, de ser así, nada de esto habría sucedido, la noche me abraza con su frí0a oscuridad, la luna alumbrándome con su tenue luz, decido regresar, con algo de suerte, ella estará dormida

al llegar, la luces ya hacen apagadas, noto que Lina ya hace dormida en uno de los sofás, ¿qué está haciendo ahí?, supongo que por si Yin la llegara a necesitar, no le hago mucho caso al asunto, me dirijo a mi habitación, entrando lo más silencioso posible, al estar ya ahí, me percato de que ella aún está despierta, a pesar de tener tanta oscuridad rodeándome, puedo alcanzar a distinguir sus ojos abiertos, admirando al horizonte, no parece alertarse de mi presencia, mejor que sea así, si puedo evitarme conversaciones incómodas, que mejor que hacerlo, me acerco a mi cama a paso lento, cuando por fin llego, la destiendo, metiéndome entre las calurosas cobijas, tapándome casi por completo, pero el sueño no me llega, intento dormir, pero mis recuerdos me atormentan, trato de ya no pensar en eso, vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, con algo de suerte, esta vez lograré conciliar el sueño

— Yang—

— Yang—

— Yang hazme caso, sé que estás despierto, no me haces tonta—

abro los ojos lentamente, escuchando la voz de mi hermana, por momentos creo que es un sueño, una broma de mi mente para consolarme, pero volteo a mi derecha, solo para ver una luz encendida, me tapo con las cobijas rápidamente, la luz siento que penetra mi ser, — ¿qué necesitas Yin?—, intento aparentar calma y tranquilidad,no hacer tan evidente el sueño que me cargo, me destapo lentamente, acostumbrando mis ojos a la iluminación del momento, la aprecio detenidamente, notando en su mirada indiferencia y tristeza, como si todo ese odio mostrado hace algunas horas, no fuera real, no entiendo nada

— quiero hablar contigo—

— ¿sobre qué, no puedes esperar a mañana?—, respondo bostezando, aunque en realidad, me hará bien conversar con ella

— no, no puedo esperar, este es el único momento a solas que podemos tener sin que nadie nos escuche—

culmina en tono más desanimado, la vuelvo a mirar a los ojos, percatándome de que su indiferencia desaparece, quedando nada más tristeza, el verla así, me hace sentir aún peor, siento como una lágrima desea resbalar de mis ojos, me volteo, dejándola salir, rápidamente me la limpio, intentando no levantar sospechas

— ¿estás llorando?—

— no, solo que hace mucho calor, trato de ocultarlo lo mejor que puedo, — ¿ de qué quieres hablar?—

— supongo que te enteraste de lo que me sucedió, el maestro Yo te lo debió de haber dicho—

— sí, sobre tu lucha con el pato ese raro, escucha, lamento no poder haber estado ahí para ayudarte, de verdad, pero con eso y que no me quieres cerca, pues decidí respetar esa decisión—

— desde cuando me escuchas, la mayoría de las veces me ignoras, terminas apareciendo de todas formas, era mi consuelo para saber que si me quieres muy a pesar de que tú digas que no, pero me haz demostrado que es verdad lo que dices, no te intereso en lo más mínimo y aquellas veces solo fue por obligación, no porque de verdad te importara—

su voz se torna algo molesta, pero indiferente a la vez, lo fácil que sería decir la verdad, pero bueno, el hacer eso, sol empeorará las cosas, lo mejor será disculparme, con algo de suerte, bastará, — entiendo perfectamente el que te sientas así, yo en tu lugar, estaría igual, perdona el no ayudarte, sé que no es para menos, casi te matan, te prometo que eso no volverá a pasar—

— ¿hablas enserio?—

— así es, tienes mi palabra—

— ¿no me estás mintiendo una vez más?, ¿de verdad lo vas a hacer?, ¿podré confiar en tí?

— te lo aseguro, no volverá a pasar—, la miro fijamente, escondiendo todo remordimiento, veo como una sonrisa se forma en su rostro, a su vez se cobija

— buenas noches Yang—

no le digo nada, solo me volteo, regresando a lo de antes, tapándome todo, espero conciliar el sueño...


End file.
